


Happy Father's Day, Owen

by rozalty



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalty/pseuds/rozalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bit late since Father's Day was yesterday but I felt like we just needed some pure fluff in this fandom that didn't relate to dinosaurs at all. Enjoy:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Father's Day, Owen

“Hey, you awake?”

 

Owen’s voice drifted over her as Claire slowly woke up, and she blinked sleepily as she shifted in the small bed. Once she was fully awake, her blue eyes instantly locked on the sight of Owen sitting down at her bedside.

 

“Morning.” She mumbled quietly, reaching out and caressing his cheek gently. “Is everything okay, darling?”

 

“I told them to wait until you were awake so we could see him together.” Owen nodded, taking Claire’s hand in his and kissing her fingers gently.

 

“Him?” Claire asked quietly, a small grin appearing on her face from her excitement.

 

“Him.” The former Navy SEAL nodded, pressing a button by her bed and grinning widely. “So much for naming our baby after Ellie, then.” Claire simply let out a soft giggle, her usually organised mind focusing only on this moment with Owen. The red haired woman looked down at the hand Owen had taken, her smile growing as she saw the ring he had spent months picking out (or so he claimed). She had been suspicious of a break up when he finally proposed to her, and she had said yes and kissed him before he was even done asking the question. Claire loved Owen more than anything, but he was still unpredictable after the whole ordeal on Isla Nublar. So when she had found out that she was pregnant, she waited until she was three months along to tell him. Owen had been so excited when she told him the news, and it made Claire smile at the memory every time.

 

“Ready to meet your son?” A kind voice broke through her thoughts, and Claire looked up from her lap to see a nurse holding a tiny blue bundle. She instantly sat up in the bed, her hands twitching to hold him.

 

“Yeah.” Owen nodded, a wide smile on his own face, and the nurse walked over to them. She placed the small bundle in Claire’s ready arms and quietly made her way out to let the new parents have some time. Claire looked down at their baby with a small smile, just staring at him for a moment to take him in. She could hear Owen choking up next to her, and she turned her head to look at him.

 

“We’re parents.” He whispered softly, looking down at their son and smiling widely.

 

“Yeah.” Claire breathed out in awe, holding the baby with one arm and caressing his cheek with a gentle touch. “What should we name him?”

 

“I was thinking that you could pick.” Owen mumbled softly, staring at Claire and their son with love in his eyes. The red haired woman nodded and looked down at the tiny infant in her arms.

 

“Noah.” She mumbled after a short moment of thinking. “Noah Sebastian Grady. He’s gonna be just as handsome as his daddy.” Owen felt a burst of pride at her words, and Claire looked up at him with a small smile.

 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Owen asked quietly, looking into Claire’s eyes.

 

“All the time.” She replied cheekily, giggling softly and caressing his cheek. Owen leaned in to kiss her, but then a soft noise came from the bundle in her arms, and they looked down at Noah.

 

“He’s waking up.” Claire said, her eyes widening in awe. Owen leaned closer to her, ignoring the discomfort in his body at his current position to look down at Noah. The tiny boy let out a kitten yawn, prompting Claire to coo over him as he slowly opened his eyes.

 

“He’s perfect.” Owen breathed out as Noah looked around the room curiously, discreetly wiping a tear from his eye. Claire nodded in agreement, not bothering to hide her own tears as she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the baby’s nose.

 

“He’s all ours.” The red haired woman nodded, looking at Owen with a small smile.

 

“I love you.” The former Navy SEAL whispered quietly, leaning forward and kissing his fiancée softly. Claire kissed him back gently, a smile on her lips.

 

“I love you too.” She whispered in reply, pulling away from his lips for a moment. “Happy Father's Day, Owen.”


End file.
